Love me Not!
by Burrtrice
Summary: Un defensa, mucho amor para entregar. Colección de relatos con múltiples ships de Kazemaru. Segundo relato: Gouenji. Desde que llegó al equipo, lo único que hacía era observarlo con intensidad, como si pudiera estudiarlo, leerlo o quizá descifrarlo. Era incómodo pero no sabía como hacérselo saber sin que sonara raro.
1. Endou

**_Qué puedo decir. Uno siempre regresa a sus viejos vicios. Inazuma era uno de ellos y pese a que ya nadie se acuerda de la primera generación, ¡Es MI generación y la adoro! Yo vi la serie cuando la pasaron acá en Chile, por un canal llamado Etc. Al principio no me llamó la atención hasta que vi a este bastardo travesti que llaman Kazemaru. De él se trata este fanfic y sólo de él. No aparecerán personajes de Go! ni Chrono Stone ni Galaxy. Si sólo viniste a buscar algún personaje de esa saga, abandona este fic en este instante porque no quiero darte una decepción. AUNQUE si me da algo quizá Ranmaru entre en el juego. No prometo nada._**

 ** _Este fanfic es una manera de re-afirmar lo mucho que lo amo y lo mucho que amo que sea tan... Shippeable. Este fanfic tendrá múltiples parejas, en su mayoría homosexuales. Mucho yaoi, nada de lemon, y un par de parejas que no shippeo pero que quiero explotar a ver si es la nueva OTP de alguien, heheh._**

 ** _Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos más. Esta primera pareja es algo que mucha gente shippea, sin duda alguna, y creo que fue la ship original de todos los que vieron la primera generación. Es más que obvia así que los dejo con este capítulo, que se titula "Endou" porque es de quién está enamorado Kaze en este primer relato. ¡Disfruten!_**

 ** _Ah, y antes que nada, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una querida amiga. Ireth, esto es para tí porque tú shippeas mucho a este par. ¡Te quierooo!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Level-5. El día en que me pertenezcan Kaze estará casado con Kumi, mi OC. Lo siento, fujoshis.~_**

 **Love me not!**

 _ **I**_

 _ **Endou**_

 _"Muy bien, hoy se lo digo. Le diré lo mucho que lo amo, y ya. No será un gran lío si nadie en el equipo se entera de esto, ¿No?"_

Eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kazemaru Ichirouta esa fría mañana de Sábado. Aunque era ilógico, ya que había conversado sobre este tema con más de una persona cercana al equipo. Kidou, Haruna, Natsumi, Miyasaka. Aunque él se había mostrado reacio a ayudarlo al principio, finalmente aceptó después de muchos ruegos. Todos le dieron mucho apoyo, impulsándolo a decírselo y a que se atreviera. Nunca se sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, después de todo. En el peor escenario, lo único que podría pasar era que él nunca volviera a verlo de igual forma, sabía que Endou no era capaz de dejar a Kazemaru de lado por una estúpida confesión de amor. Menos aún cuando... Son dos chicos. Adolescentes. De 16 años. Que estuvieron en un mismo equipo por mucho tiempo. Con uno de ellos lanzando permanentes indirectas y el otro dejándolas pasar sin entenderlas.

Okay, esos no eran pensamientos útiles. Estaba empezando a entrar en paranoia de nuevo. Seguramente si seguía pensando en ello se acobardaría y decidiría no salir de casa de nuevo, y su madre le tiraría las orejas pese a que ya no era un niño. Y no quería eso. Ya no quería seguir siendo un cobarde. Tomó aire, anunció que se iba, se arregló el cabello y salió en dirección a la Torre Inazuma con el corazón en la garganta y latiéndole con fuerza.

De camino, iba pensando en cómo iba a decírselo. ¿Iba a ser directo? No, eso lo asustaría. Y eso ya le asustaba a él mismo de entrada. Es difícil hablar con tu mejor amigo/interés amoroso de un tema complicado. ¿Cómo es que a Gouenji y Fubuki se les hizo tan fácil? Ugh, quizás ambos captaban indirectas del otro con facilidad y además Gouenji tenía su carácter y su forma de decir las cosas. Ojalá fuera como Gouenji. Pero no, no lo era. En lugar de ser el directo, fuerte y duro mediocampista era un cobarde, débil y tímido defensa. Maldita sea.

No se dió cuenta cuando llegó. La música sin duda es una buena terapia. Se acercó al lugar y ahí estaba él, mirando a la distancia. Soñando despierto, quizás. Como siempre lo hacía. Kazemaru tragó saliva y se quitó los auriculares, se aflojó la bufanda y caminó hacia él.

 ** _—Endou._**

El otro "despertó" de su ensoñación y lo observó, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _—¡Hola, Kazemaru! ¿Qué haces por aquí?—_** Le preguntó, instándolo a que se acercara, cosa que el ex-atleta hizo, a paso lento y nervioso.

 _ **—Yo... Sólo estaba caminando y llegué hasta aquí.—**_ Mintió, mirando hacia otro lado. ** _— Una gran coincidencia, ¿No lo crees?_**

 ** _—Ya lo creo.—_** Contestó el otro. Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte, admirando la ciudad invernal que estaba ante ellos. Había nevado la noche anterior así que se encontraba cubierta por una capa de nieve, aún cuando el sol tibio brillara sobre ambos. Hubo un momento de silencio.

 _ **—¿Sabes, Endou? Hay algo importante que debo decirte...—**_ Musitó Kazemaru, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho tan fuerte que creía que se le iba a salir en cualquier instante. El aludido lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

 ** _—Eh... Claro, dime de qué se trata.—_** Contestó, sin entender mucho a lo que se refería.

 ** _—Sabes, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo._**

 ** _—¡Eso es verdad!_**

 ** _—Y siempre hemos sido cercanos el uno con el otro...—_** Empezó Kazemaru, queriendo darle un poco de vueltas al asunto antes de poder decirlo con claridad. Se maldijo internamente el no poder ser más directo. _ **— Siempre hemos estado ahí el uno para el otro... Bueno, excepto en una ocasión, creo que sabes cual.**_

 _ **—Sí, es cierto...—**_ Dijo el otro, recordando ese doloroso partido contra los Emperadores de la Oscuridad. ** _— Pero, ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?—_** El defensa volteó la mirada y tragó saliva. Era hora, ya no había otro momento.

 _ **—Lo... Lo que quiero decirte es que...—**_ Suspiró y se quedó callado. No podía hacerlo. De alguna forma las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca. Sentía algo parecido a las naúseas y su mente estaba hecha un desastre.

 ** _—Eh... ¿Estás bien?—_** Preguntó el portero, al ver su cara roja y el hecho de que no hablaba.— **_¿Tienes algo?_** — El defensa asintió y dio un suspiro muy grande, ocultándose en la bufanda. Endou rió un poco.— **_Kazemaru..._**

 ** _—Me gustas._**

Endou borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se quedó quieto, observando al peliazul que se había quedado en estado de congelación absoluta, recuperando la respiración y mirando al suelo. Luego de unos instantes de silencio dio un quejido por lo bajo y se escuchó un sollozo desde la bufanda.

 _ **—Kazema-**_

 _ **—Me gustas. Mucho.—**_ Reiteró el defensa, sin darle tiempo a Endou para terminar la frase.— **_Desde que empezamos con esto del equipo. He tenido muchos celos y muchas cosas desde que descubrí esto._** — Sollozó y levantó la mirada. El ojo castaño rojizo tenía unas pocas lágrimas.— ** _Y siempre temí que me rechazaras. Por eso me lo he estado guardando.—_** Otro sollozo. ** _— Duele un poco el decirlo, pero... Si no me quieres o si no quieres volver a verme está bien. Yo lo entiendo._**

Endou no había atinado a hablar. Estaba procesando las palabras iniciales del chico, con un notable sonrojo en el rostro. Entonces, ¿Era verdad? No podía ser, ojalá hubiera captado las señales un poco más temprano. Pero ahora todo encajaba, como las piezas en un rompecabezas. Sí, eran dos chicos. Era algo extraño, pero...

 ** _—Perdóname..._**

Esta palabra bastó para devolver al portero a la tierra. Lo observó con preocupación.

 _ **—No tienes nada por lo que pedir disculpas.—**_ Se apresuró a decirle, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.— ** _Los sentimientos no son algo malo, uno no puede evitarlo, son cosas que ocurren. En especial el amor, ¿Sabes?—_** Corrió el mechón que ocultaba el otro ojo del defensa. Dos asustados orbes con lágrimas ahora miraban a Endou. ** _— Nunca podré dejar de quererte, incluso si lo intento, ¿Sabes? Eres una persona genial, desde que te uniste a nosotros que he pensado lo mismo. Y te quiero. Muchísimo. No llores, por favor.—_** Kazemaru empezó a sonreír de forma torpe, intentando hacer que sus lágrimas se detuvieran de alguna forma. Se secó un ojo con una manga y el castaño sonrió. ** _—Eso es._**

Hubo un momento de silencio. Cinco segundos, tal vez, en los que ambos reflejaron sus ojos en los del otro. El defensa le tomó las manos a su contrario, gesto que fue correspondido casi de inmediato. El tiempo se detuvo con el inicio del beso que hasta entonces sólo había aparecido en los sueños del peliazul. Fue dulce, algo nervioso y sin dudas cálido, pese a lo frío del día. Eso no importaba, y no importaría mucho más.

Un momento después, el defensa abrazó a Endou. La nieve empezaba a caer alrededor suyo. No les importaba. En ambos rostros había una sonrisa cálida.

 ** _—... Tú también me gustas._**


	2. Gouenji

_**Gracias por las buenas respuestas a esta idea ;vv; Lxs adoro muchísimo 3**_

 _ **Este capítulo se trata de la que yo creo es la ship más sensual que he podido pensar. Ya verán por qué está rateado T. Adoro a este par desde mis épocas de 12 años leyendo fanfics yaoi acá en fanfiction. Como que nunca exploté a estos dos como debía. Así que acá va.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con "Gouenji" y este capítulo que quise escribir con mucho cuidado para no joderla.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Level-5. El día en que me pertenezcan, ya están advertidos.**_

 ** _II_**

 ** _Gouenji_**

 _Estúpido._ Siempre estaba mirándolo con esos ojos intensos y eso le inquietaba. Ojalá algo pasara y se quedara ciego o al menos no pudiera mirarle. Sabía que eso era malo, y que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que pedía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tampoco es que le molestara que lo mirara, es sólo que... ¿No podía hacerlo como a una persona normal? Desde que llegó al equipo, lo único que hacía era observarlo con intensidad, como si pudiera estudiarlo, leerlo o quizá descifrarlo. Era incómodo pero no sabía como hacérselo saber sin que sonara raro. A veces se reía solo y eso sólo lograba molestarlo más. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso?

Como sea, estaba claro que Gouenji Shuuya tenía un problema con Kazemaru Ichirouta.

 _Y Kazemaru Ichirouta estaba jodidamente molesto_.

Para peor las insinuaciones del peliblanco hacia su persona eran tan ligeras, y a la vez tan potentes, que le causaban escalofríos. Uno que otro comentario con esa mirada suya, una cercanía, un roce de mano. Nunca se sabía con qué atacaría más tarde, literalmente. ¿Su más nueva táctica? Acercarse lo suficiente para que él se sintiera observado y hablarle en voz baja. Luego alejarse. ¿Su último ataque? El día de ayer, después del entrenamiento, asegurándose que nadie los viera. ¿Las palabras que le había dicho? "Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia".

 _Maldito seas, Gouenji Shuuya. Y maldita sea esa mirada tuya._

Luego de ese entrenamiento, Kazemaru se había quedado solo en los vestidores. Bueno, no completamente sólo. Estaba colocándose la camisa, preparándose para volver a casa, cuando lo escuchó.

 ** _—Vaya, vaya, mira quién se ha quedado esperándome._**

Suspiró con pesadez y volteó a ver a Gouenji, parado detrás de él. Maldita sea la suerte, coincidencia, fortuna, como quiera que se llame esa cosa.

 ** _—Tú eres el que me espera, no seas mentiroso.—_** Contestó, con sarcasmo. Lo menos que podía hacer era tomarse esta mala racha con humor.

 ** _—Mh... Bien, te creeré por esta vez.—_** Replico el otro, con una risa leve. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.— ** _¿Qué pasa por tu mente?_**

 ** _—Nada importante, al menos para tí.—_** Se apresuró a decir el otro, viendo venir el ataque del peliblanco. ** _— Aunque tú deberías saberlo, dices que es taaaaan fácil leerme.—_** Más sarcasmo. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía.

 ** _—Lo es. Y el sarcasmo como arma no te está apoyando.—_** Sonrió el delantero, sentándose a su lado. Kazemaru dejó de abrochar su camisa y lo miró.

 ** _—¿Qué, acaso tengo algo raro en mi cara aparte del pelo en mi ojo?—_** Preguntó el defensa, intentando endurecerse mentalmente ante el otro, quien rió en respuesta y ejecutó su maniobra. Se acercó y le tomó una mano, observándolo fijamente a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

 ** _—¿Por qué no hablamos de lo rojo que está tu rostro, Ichi-kun?—_** Y eso empeoró al oir su nombre dicho de esa manera.

 ** _—No me llames así.—_** Reaccionó el defensa, evitando hacer contacto visual.

 ** _—¿O es que enrojecerías el doble con ello?—_** Insinuó el peliblanco, usando una mano para hacer que el otro lo mirase. Era inútil luchar.— ** _Te dije que mi paciencia estaba agotándose._**

 ** _—... Igual que la mía._**

 _Uno, dos, tres._ _ **Ahora.**_

No se dió cuenta de cuándo empezó a devorarle los labios con fiereza, y prefirió no darse cuenta. En lugar de ello, dejó que el tiempo se detuviese en su sitio, con una camisa a medio abrochar y sus brazos alrededor del cuello del delantero. Sin darse cuenta, el peliazul se fue acercando lo suficiente como para sentarse en su regazo, moviendo la cabeza y permitiéndole al otro que su lengua acariciara la propia. Se escuchaban suspiros en el lugar vacío, que empezaba a llenarse del calor de la pareja que ahí se encontraba. No pasó mucho hasta que el contacto se cortó y ambos quedaron frente con frente, mirándose y recuperando el aire. El peliblanco iba a bajar sus labios al cuello del defensa, pero él lo detuvo.

 ** _—Aún no.—_** Le dijo, en voz baja. ** _— No creo tener la edad para esto y tampoco quiero que nadie nos vea.—_** Recibió una risa por lo bajo como respuesta y dos manos que lo ayudaban a terminar de abrocharse la camisa y le pasaban la chaqueta del uniforme mientras el defensa retornaba a su lugar.

 ** _—¿Entonces qué?—_** Le preguntó el peliblanco, alzando una ceja.— ** _¿Lo dejarás así y te olvidarás de esto?_**

 ** _—... No._** — Kazemaru agarró sus cosas y se levantó, haciendo que Gouenji lo siguiera.— **_Te aseguro que no._**

Acto seguido, le tomó la mano y se fue.

 _Y así es como empezaba una relación entre un tornado y una explosión volcánica._


End file.
